


gummy (the story of a smile and some true colors).

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, rin is with maki and hanayo is in love with rin, so shes sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: It was all due to Rin’s smile.





	gummy (the story of a smile and some true colors).

It was all due to Rin’s smile. It was different and that’s what made it lovable. Hanayo had never met someone who didn’t think Rin’s smile was ridiculously beautiful but Rin herself. ‘It’s too gummy,’ she said. ‘It’s too big’. She always found more and more reasons she thought her smile wasn’t pretty. Sometimes it was the way her eyes looked when she did so. Sometimes it was her teeth. Sometimes it was the fact that it was a little crooked. Hanayo hated when Rin started to list the reasons why her smile was ugly. She hated when Rin treated herself like that— when she didn’t realize what a miracle she was.

“I don’t look good.” Rin said, staring at her reflection in the mirror. “This color— Kayochin, it doesn’t suit me.” She sounded worried. Odd. Hoshizora Rin always sounded happy and cheerful.

“It does. It makes your eyes spark, Rin-chan.” Hanayo said, looking elsewhere but at her friend. Rin whined.

“I look ugly! How will Maki-chan—” Hanayo shushed her.

“Maki-chan loves you, and she’d agree with me when I tell you look the most beautiful right now, Rin-chan.” She sounded secure, sure of her words. Odd. Koizumi Hanayo always sounded scared and insecure, but because it was the two of them and the two of them only, they could show their true colors. It had always been like that and it would keep being that way until who knows when.

“Maki-chan…” Rin blushed. “What if she doesn’t…?” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Hanayo hugged her.

“She loves you back, Rin-chan. She’d be so mad right now, seeing you treat yourself like this…” But now she was speaking for Maki and herself, even more of the latter. She felt Rin hug her closer.

“Kayochin, what would—” She felt Rin chuckle. She never finished that sentence. Hanayo was happy she didn’t because she had an idea of what she would have said. ‘What would happen if you were my girlfriend?’.

Rin got dressed up and even put some make-up on. Hanayo helped her realize how beautiful she looked and convinced her Maki would think the same. Hanayo stared at her as she left. Her best friend, her first love, the love of her life leaving to her first date. She sighed. Rin being happy, Rin loving herself was all she wanted. So she just walked inside her house again and heated water for the tea she was going to drink. She sighed again but chuckled lightly as tears streamed down her face. It was going to be a long, long night without a star-universe-supernova like smile by her side, smiling at someone else. It was all due to Rin’s gummy smile, you know? The type of smile that makes you fall in less than a second and be lost for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back! and i will try to post weekly again, ayy. so yeah. sorry for this angst and see you again, take care! o7


End file.
